pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Guild of Deals/Archive 16
First [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 13:15, 14 July 2008 (EDT) image:Longcat.jpg ^. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 09:28, 14 July 2008 (EDT) First. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 09:34, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :2nd --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 09:45, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::TURD!-- The Gates Assassin 10:43, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::last again [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 14:45{GMT}14-07-MMVIII ::::NO IM LAST, plz get it right. Frosty No U! 11:17, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Im first and last, so EAT IT!! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 11:22, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::You can't eat that! It's too long! :O Kongtorp 09:01, 16 July 2008 (EDT) bitch you broke my box :) [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 13:18, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :I just hate floating boxes :O -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 13:21, 14 July 2008 (EDT) avgn If you think that is the worst game ever check out these. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 20:04, 14 July 2008 (EDT) brawl tourny winner gets a kewl userbox? btw check this out User:Guild of Deals/SSBB/Gaming Archive/User:Crossfirexiv-- 21:50, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :sounds epic-- Ţħө ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Ņσοb']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Pớlїčз']] 22:36, 14 July 2008 (EDT) check it owt finally made it :]-- Ţħө ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Ņσοb']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Pớlїčз']] 22:40, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :i like it :D-- 22:46, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::yeah, if u scroll back through GoD's archives ull find a discussion about GoD asking which "of the day" to make, one of them was trash build, and i recall posting, "well if ur not taking it, i am" :p-- Ţħө ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Ņσοb']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Pớlїčз']] 22:58, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::@ TNP, please vote for my build. It needs 1 moar and you just mite be the lucky guyy. U dont hav 2 vote 5-5-5 liek evryone else so vote biased on your own perception and if i disagree with it ill post it on the admin noticebraed and get you flamed and called a noob for eternity :D. So remember no hard feeling k :D :D :D Build:Mo/W HB WoH Balanced Monk-- 23:23, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::::gratz on great :p. liek the build too-- Ţħө ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Ņσοb']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Pớlїčз']] 23:37, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::::I tried making the template, but the coding doesn't like me. I'll make sure to add yours. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:02, 15 July 2008 (EDT) Skull Crack image:Skull Crack.jpg I may be the anyone who knows this or noticed it, but does anyone see the Matrix reference? In Revolutions, during the final burly brawl, Neo punches Smith across the face and it looks exactly like this. Funny, huh? -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:21, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :No it doesn't... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:24, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::I don't see it. --'Sazzy ' 08:27, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::Do any of you remember that scene in the Matrix Revolutions burly brawl? -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:28, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I know what you're referring to, but in the Matrix Smith's cheek gets all wrinkled because of the blow. That's not the case in Skull Crack's image. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:31, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::::+1 --'Sazzy ' 08:33, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Seeing that it might actually be a referrence. Even though, I don't even know if the movie was out when they made Skull Crack. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:35, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Probably. Vocal Minority is also a Matrix reference if you didn't know. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:36, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::ye, but that one is so obvious :3 --'Sazzy ' 08:39, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Lol, I always thought Abe's Odyssey. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:40, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Or Oddworld... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:41, 15 July 2008 (EDT) Anyway, I could use a new guild if Igor doesn't invite me back (They kicked me because I was inactive). So, if he doesn't invite me back, would anyone care to invite me? I'll be inactive now and then, but I'll be on. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:47, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :I understood that brag died. Or at least that is what Igor told me when I asked him why he's in another guild now :3 --'Sazzy ' 19:08, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::Eh, wierd. We were doing fine and in a large alliance. Oh well. Anyway, I'll try to get Igor or Crossfire to invite me to whatever guild(s) they're in now, or worse come to worse, try to join the current PvX guild. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 19:10, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::Yea, our guild is full of active members like Me. Occasionally Tab and even less occassionally Panic. That's it. Frosty No U! 19:12, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Igor currently is in DoA. He said he changed because brag died and no one was really active anymore. --'Sazzy ' 19:13, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::::if anyone has a good guild/alliance, i'm looking for a new one once i get my computer fixed.--Reason.decrystallized 21:24, 15 July 2008 (EDT) Your Suggestion I think this covers it. You can now have everything be the background color, have a background with everything else being the foreground color, or, change each section to whatever you want it to be. 11:26, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :Alright. I'm thinking of eventually converting my sandbox to things like that, and now I have the link. It looks really nice, regardless. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:35, 15 July 2008 (EDT) Lol, good job on ur vote on Build:Rt/W Sprint Alone Runner. 8/15 = 1/3? Btw, I agree it isnt as good as Rt/A --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:12, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :I always think Sprint's recharge is 20... IDK why. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 07:40, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::It used to be, but it got buffed a couple months ago. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 08:41, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::oh. that's why.--Reason.decrystallized 08:46, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Metroid Prime Hunters rawks :O especially the Wifi part :) you cant acually be the hunters in the story line, but u can be them in multiplayer battles, its epic-- Ţħө ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Ņσοb']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Pớlїčз']] 09:32, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :i wish MP3 had multiplayer and wifi, and choosable characters :( --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 09:38, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah. The multiplayer for MP2, although sort of tacked one, was pretty damn good. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:41, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::although this epic leet wii shooter only with xbox360 graphics has a up to 16 online multiplayer --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 09:46, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Metroid Demo Is the epicest game ever. I mean comeon a demo that lets you multiplayer and upgrades and is just the bezt game evuh???!??!?!!-- 09:37, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :lol everyone who got a DS when they came out has tht one :p and yea, pretty epic for a demo-- Ţħө ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Ņσοb']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Pớlїčз']] 09:38, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::*cough* *cough* ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 09:45, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::I don't have the demo, but Metroid Prime is good. I hate the back tracking and the lack of direction (I usually get lost), but it's very good. To have my favorite games (Zelda, Metroid, Super Mario) portable is always good. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:46, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I like Pokemon Diamond, Zelda PH, WArioware touched for sure.-- 09:47, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Well, I have Splinter Cell (which I suck at), Mario Kart (which is a necessity), CoD4 (which is actually pretty good), New Super Mario Bros. (which is fucking awesome), Zelda: PH (which is also fucking awesome), Star Fox Command (which is pretty good), and I think that's all. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:49, 16 July 2008 (EDT) whoa Crossfire, GoD, Hydra, and me are all on the wiki at the same time. maybe we can have some sort of epic brawl rite now-- Ţħө ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Ņσοb']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Pớlїčз']] 09:43, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :We could... -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:44, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::Lets do it now-- 09:44, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::OFCOURSE WHY FUCKING NOT --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 09:47, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::ups i did some caps in there --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 09:47, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I have all you on my friends, so lemme make the room. Meet you guys on. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:47, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Ok ill be on in a sec-- 09:48, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::GoD u hav2 register me-- 09:50, 16 July 2008 (EDT) wolf owns --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:38, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :I beat you as Sonic :O. And I found that I'm good with Wario... I always liked him, but never knew I was that good with him. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:39, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::meh i did bad at recovery lols :P missed 2 times >_> --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:42, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah, I could definately see that we were hitting lagg. If it wasn't for lag, you would've recovered twice. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:42, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::so true..also, did u guys freezed too at great temple? i believe its cause of the falcon punch incoming --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:44, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::::didnt know i was so epic with bowser ....and yoshi rofl-- Ţħө ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Ņσοb']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Pớlїčз']] 10:45, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Lol, now that I'm actually awesomesauce with Wario (I beat TNP and Crossfire again with him after you left, Infested), I can finally play true to my fetish! -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:46, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::TNP u took crossfire with u at ur last life (when i had 3 left)....!!!--[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:48, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::i didnt left, that was crossfire...i was ganondorf :P --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:48, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Oh, thought that was Crossfire (since you were playing as Wolf a lot). Also, Wario Bike is overpowered beyond belief, if no one noticed. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:50, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::yeah u hit me with ur bike at sudden death when i killed olimar (whoever that was) --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:51, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I think Crossfire was Olimar. Still, it's really hard to derail him off his bike. Too bad I didn't get a Final Smash with him though... Also, I have to show you a Falco glitch. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:53, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::the one where he grounds someone and keeps firing? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:54, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::No, there's one in Hyrule Temple. It's really strange. I'll show it to you if you want, just don't hit me. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:55, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::mmkay ill spare u --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:57, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::1 sec, be right on. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:59, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::o u want me to go online or is it youtube? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 11:02, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::It's online. I Replay of it, but it's kinda long. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:06, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::can u show later? gonna have dinner now --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 11:17, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::Sure, or just leave your Wii Friend Code sometime and I'll send you the Replay video. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:18, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::my wii friend code is 7081-4135-4420-5951, and urs? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:11, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::I'll dig it out, 1 sec. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:12, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::It's 0165-0522-8491-9447. I'll add you. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:15, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::k added --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:19, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::lol check the mii out i sent u --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:25, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::::could you be a darling and accept my friend invite and/or test brawl online with me? the worldwide brawls are lag-tastic. It's like when i tried CS on my 56k modem. seb2winrar (ʞ1ɐʇ) 13:09, 16 July 2008 (EDT) (Starting new line)Sure, lemme just add your friend code. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:10, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :i hate that stage, gg nonetheless :D seb2interwebs (ʞ1ɐʇ) 13:18, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::Aure Sphere suicide = WINRAR! seb2interwebs (ʞ1ɐʇ) 13:42, 16 July 2008 (EDT) can u send me the replay u wanted to send? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:26, 16 July 2008 (EDT) You think Your awesome? Check this out! BWAHAHAHAH! I'm a MAD MAN! [[User:Lord of Destruction|'Lord']][[User talk:Lord of Destruction| of]] [[User:Lord of Destruction/Mudkips| Mudkips]] 17:55, 16 July 2008 (EDT)‎ wtb opinions/hate [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 18:33, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :Lemme take a look. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 18:34, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::Build:Team - TA Triple Rit Spike theres a link that actually works >< [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 18:35, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::Or maybe the first one magically works now? [[user:Ojamo|Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 18:36, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I fixed it while adding my message. Well, actually I didn't. PvX is cursed and fixes broken links. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 18:36, 16 July 2008 (EDT) You're kind of wrong tbh, SS wastes your elite and your stance in one shot, and +34 damage on a scythe is never a bad thing, espcially when you're doing it twice every 7 seconds. I'll agree with you, it probably isn't 5-5-5 worthy--after all it was just something random that came to me in class the other day--but it's definitely better than a 1.8--Golden19pxStar 23:10, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :SS doesn't waste your elite. It provides energy and adrenaline to fuel other stuff. TBH, I'd rather run Scythe Attacks. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:33, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::Adren and energy for what? The only thing the old tactics warriors used adren for was fear me spam, which is dead and useless in pve anyway. And why would you rather use scythe attacks when you can consistently do +34s and spread conditions with drunken/desperation? Your argument is just bad--Golden19pxStar 13:00, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::Still, on a Warrior, you can bring things like Hammer Bash, Body Blow, etc. for spam damage. It's rather random with not much synergy. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:02, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::How is there no synergy between perma-antiKD and desperation/drunken? If you want a KD, tak brawler's headbutt over zealous sweep, it's listed as a variant. This build does everything a standard AoM pve bar does, except with more damage and immunity to criticals/KDs. And unlike a warrior running tactics, it hits for AoE. I'm not saying that it's a 5-5-5 build here, GoD just that's it's a helluva lot better than the 1-1.8 you and crossfire gave it--Golden19pxStar 13:08, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Okay, I'm going to say this as politely as possible: Stop bitching. Honestly, I'm sick of seeing "GoD PLEASE REVOTE PLEASE!" 10 fucking times a week. I really am. Since apparently AoM has synergy with EVERYTHING, let me go make my AoM Thumper, AoM Axe, AoM Sword, and AoM daggers while I'm at it? And hey, I can throw in Balanced Stance since that's the synergy! Now don't leave me another message, I'm writing up something. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:12, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Would you cry fucking more? You may not realize it but, you're not the only one in the universe who gets asked to re-look at votes. Most people have the balls to take another look and reconsider, admit when they're wrong. And yes it has fucking synergy, it's an AoM sycthe using it's secondaries to have better melee attacks than SM provides. The AoM builds you just mentioned blow because they don't use a scythe, they try to make their secondary's weapon work better than their primary weapon line. Next time you tell someone to stop bitching, take a look at your own comments first.--Golden19pxStar 13:19, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Just an FYI: SS does what Balanced does, in one slot less, and does it better. Face it. --84.24.206.123 13:21, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Lol, me crying. I'm not the one so sensitive about my build that I'm nagging to someone's talk. Also, I do have the balls to relook and reconsidered. I did, and realized I was right. So stop slandering my Talk page. I told you stop messaging here, and yet you ignore that. My vote sticks, no matter what you plea. I won't do anything if it's removed via admin or BM, but otherwise I don't care. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:23, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::The advantage of balanced over SS is that 1) it allows for more spammage (u dont have to wait for SS to recharge) and 2) with a scythe and SS, if you hit two targets u get knocked down. So, if ur using a scythe, balanced > SS, just FYI --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 13:44, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Steady just provides nice extra adrenaline and energy management, which is nice. Anyway, just saying that anti-KD and anti-Conditions is synergy together is crap. They're both good, yes, but synergy, no. As I said, if it's the bestest synergy evers, then I might as well start making the AoM Hammer, Sword, and Axe. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:47, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Probably was responding mroe to the IP, but yeah, AoM is kinda strange in that build. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 13:50, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::@Goldenstar: My vote has been removed and I won't repost. Now don't come back here again without permission, okay okay? -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:51, 17 July 2008 (EDT) Legend of Zelda Through playing the Legend of Zelda, I've pretty much noticed how every storyline goes. It goes like this: * Prolougue * A few easy dungeons (Young Link getting stuff in Ocarina, getting Fused Shadows in Twilight Princess, getting Spirits in Phantom Hourglass) * A small puzzle or task before you do these easy dungeons (finding them, expeling the Twilight, etc) * A big story change or plot twist (Ganondorf's rise to power in Ocarina, Zant stealing the Fused Shadows in Twilight Princess, finding Tetra in Hourglass) * More dungeons to beat stuff up (Freeing the spirits in Ocarina, finding fragments of the Mirror of Twilight in Twilight Princess, getting the metals in Hourglass) * Ganondorf randomly appears and you have to make him explode (/cough, Twilight Princess, /cough). * Big overly dramatic fight in the end. Also, there's something that was so, annoying. When I was first playing Twilight Princess I was like "Zant's gonna be the final boss" but Ganondorf randomly fucking appears and you have to beat him instead! Zant was awesome! -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:04, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :How did Ganondorf escape after beeing inprisoned in OoT? I haven't played the others (only OoT and Majoras Mask). Kongtorp 11:14, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::Well, I haven't played Majora's Mask, and Ganondorf betrayed the king of Hyrule in Ocarina. In Twilight Princess, he was going to be executed, but he was somehow blessed by the gods and was banished to the Twilight Realm. It doesn't say how he escaped otherwise (he isn't in Majora's Mask anyway. The main antagonist is, well, the mask). -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:41, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::Yes, he was like trapped in a crystal thingy in ocarina of time by Zelda. Majoras mask was a bit diffrent. No zelda, no Ganondaorf, and no Navy. Kongtorp 12:13, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Thank god for no Navi. Nothing like having to hear "HEY! LISTEN!" whenever you target anything. His hints weren't even helpful! Ciela is a lot better in Phantom Hourglass, and you have Midna in Twilight Princess (whose awesome). -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:15, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::::i like those navi thingies --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:19, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::No you don't (no, I'm not Rick rolling you). -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:24, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::I think the fairy in Majoras Mask also shout "Hey listen!" or something like that -.- Kongtorp 12:27, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ds owns all portable gaming devices. For example, the alltime favorite Super mario 64 got a total makeover, so much added content. Mini games added, and not compressed into a 1 inch by 1 inch game. How cool is that? And You can wiFi it up and play mario cart on the go. Sick huh? BTW, @ goD what do u think of electroplankton. Looks cool! shood i get it?-- 13:04, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :The only thing I've every heard or seen of Electroplankton is the level in SSBB, so I'm lost there. But is Super Mario 64 good for the DS? I'm worried about the touch joystick. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:05, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::Mario 64 ds is the best game ever and you should get it. It has mini games like everywhere. Same exact game only new features. you can be 4 diff characters with diff abilities. Same worlds. There are a few options for joystick. A. use the up down left right pad, which is actually quite good (hold X to run). Or you can use the touchscreen to move and use ABYX to jump, punch, etc. Either way it is still a great game. Everything is the same. -- 13:44, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::Well, all the games for Super Mario 64 DS are on New Super Mario Bros (and they don't require unlocks). Still, I suck at Super Mario 64 but it's still outrageously fun, and the ability to play as 4 different characters and 30 extra starts just makes me overjoyed. I'm saving up for it so. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:46, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Im pretty sure you can go WiFi with friends on 64ds too.-- 13:59, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::::You can. There's a star game where you have to collect more stars than the other guys. You also need different characters for different jobs (Wario's strength to break stuff up, Yoshi's/Luigi's jump for longer distances, Power Flowers, etc). Yes, I've read the review and studied this way too much. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:01, 17 July 2008 (EDT) I agree, DS is awesome. Bought one the day before yesterday. Love it. Brandnew. 14:09, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :FYI, games you MUST buy for it are: * New Super Mario Bros. (old school side scrolling action is orgy-rific) * Mario Kart DS (actually good online, endlessly fun) * Metroid Prime: Hunters (awesome graphics and good FPS'er, from what I've heard) * Super Mario 64 DS (see me and Crossfire's discussion) * Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass (great 3-D touch based Zelda game). -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:11, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :DS is bad 4 u. See this for why. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 14:24, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::That's a cheesy joke video. If you own a DS, you're bound to love it. Anyway, DS has even outsold Wii, which is outselling the Xbox and PS3 combined at a 2:1 ratio. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:28, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::I only use the DS as my sudoku bitch. Yay Brain Age!Gogey 14:38, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Wouldn't pag $130 for a sudoku bitch (I spent $130 on my DS way back when, and mines the big ass non-Lite one). Still, Crosswords are surprisingly addictive for the DS. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:40, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::::I have the old one as well, and it wasn't what I originally bought it for :P Gogey 18:40, 17 July 2008 (EDT) *New super mario bros: Buying when I get my next paycheck. *Mario Kart DS: Got it. :D *Metroid Prime: Buying it for ten euro's. (for reals, people over here sell it for ten euro's. Oo) *Super Mario 64: Havn't heard of it yet. *Legend of Zelda: Whats a nintendo without zelda? Ima buy that aswell I'm also going to buy assassins creed, cuz it's assassins creed and I want to know if it's actually THAT good, and I already have Pokémon, cuz a nintendo without pokémon is like a fish without a bike. It's incomplete. (Yes, fishes need bikes tbh.) Brandnew. 14:49, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :I got 2 DS's --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:39, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::Why the fuck would you want two?>.> Brandnew. 15:41, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::Infested likes to play with himself. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 15:46, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::obaby i sure do <3 --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:57, 17 July 2008 (EDT) nah my mom bought a 2nd one since my mom and my sis wanted to play DS games too :::::Oh yeah... Oh... Oh... OHH!! THAT'S RIGHT MARIO YOU NAUGHTY BOY! YOU GET THOSE STARS! OOOOOH YEAH! And look on the other screen... Oh Samus! Samus! SAMUS!!!!! YOU SHOOT THOSE BITCHES YOU FILTHY GIRL!!! MARIO! SAMUS!!!! AAHAHHHHH!!! -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 21:25, 17 July 2008 (EDT) Your vote was before i changed the build back to dismiss. Please change it accordingly. Ace(LVPoW) 16:31, 17 July 2008 (EDT) lol wuts this? ^--[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 16:50, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :Expected a rickroll, got a Ritualist rickroll. Fucku. Gogey 18:41, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::ups --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:51, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::It's a GW roll. Didn't you read the ending?:O Kongtorp 18:58, 17 July 2008 (EDT) Oh no! How dare you vote my build bad!!! Just becoz i gave yours terrible ratings Q_Q Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 11:09, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :No, your build is just bad. I don't bias my votes thanks. Also, troll more pl0x. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:10, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::YARR YARR!!! TROLLING!!! U SUCK!!! YARRR!!! Your welcome. =P --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 11:17, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::Oh. build changed? U troll moar than moi btwDutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 11:22, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Err... No. You don't even know what trolling is TBH. Trolling = adding randomly rude, insensitive, and unconstructive comments, which is what you're doing here. Anyway, I see no build change: It's a sword with Beguiling Haze or whatever. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:26, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::::When have i made rude comments? random? Anyway. i'm not even talking about the crappy beguiling haze sword build thingy... the ele one? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 11:28, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Well, links are always useful. And "How dare you vote my build bad!!! Just becoz i gave yours terrible ratings Q_Q" doesn't sound familiar at all? -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:29, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Not at all. and links are such a hassle tbh. Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 11:33, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::(EC)Tbh the fact that he doesn't even know which build you are talking about when he voted on it like 30 seconds ago shows that he didn't do it to spite you. That or he has a retarded goldfish memory so I wouldn't worry Luke, he'll forget he hates you soon enough anyway. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 11:34, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I think that's a little bit of both, TBH. Wait, who the fuck is Misery? -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:35, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I don't know, I went to your "What I think of people" page to find out, but he wasn't there. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 11:37, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Wait, whose Guild of Deals? -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:38, 18 July 2008 (EDT) Your vote on Critical Scyther thingy It's a farming build, naab. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:14, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :Oh, my bad. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:33, 18 July 2008 (EDT)